The Nightmare that turned into a Dream
by SmearedInk
Summary: The more Rukia is in the Human world, the more human she feels, and the clearer her feelings get of the boy who's right in front of her. Rukia x Ichigo


**Setting:** _The Human world, Before Rukia was taken back to the soul society. Most and likey in the middle of the week._

**Notes to self**: _I wasn't sure if Rukia knew what baseball was, but I didnt think she would so I put " "'s. and yeah, be nice, I don't abaid to the rules of grammar, i just had fun with it :D Hopefully if people like this, i'll write more of it. it is not a oneshot. **WARNING:** it's ichiruki! don't like it? DONT READ IT._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_1_**:

"Ichi-Ichigo?!" The rain dripped down my back, tears or rain slipped down my cheeks, my heart has never pounded so hard.

what a fool!!! I told him not to get into this mess, not to save that girl, so why did he?

_Why.._

"ICHIGO DON'T DIE ON ME!!"

I shivered violently, "don't DIE!!!"

Blood was everywhere, blood was covering everything, my soul reaper powers wouldn't be enough...

"NO! What must I do?!"

"Hey" he said softly, I put a finger to my lips "don't speak it's-it's gonna be all right Ichigo-"

"Hey" his hand lightly touched my chin, "wha-"

"I" he flinched in pain.

"Rukia I-"

"don't talk!" I barked at him, trying to hide my tears. "please ichigo, save your energy, you must live!"

I shut my eyes, thinking, searching my brain for anything that might help him, anything...ah!

"i must call Inoue, she-she can help you!" I reached in my pocket, getting out my phone-

"no, no. I don't need her, i just need you-"

"what? don't be foolish, she has healing abilities that can help you live!"

"I ONLY WANT YOU!" his low husky voice suddenly frightened me.

"Ichigo...what do you mean?"

"Rukia..I-"

I sighed out sharply "what Ichigo?"

"I love you Rukia"

My eyes widened.

"You don't mean that..Ichigo your close to death and you-"

"RUKIA!"

I gasped.

"I LOVE YOU"

GASP.

My foot kicked the wall in front of me, my eyes shot open.

"rummfh" I shifted my weight, the closet drawer suddenly felt hard. My back felt stiff. It was just a dream.

I flipped my cell device open; there were no soul reaper duties. I blew a sigh of relief and looked at the time.

5:34 it was still mostly earl-

"gaugh, will you shut up in there, I'm trying to freaking sleep"

I jumped, it was Ichigo's voice.

A long silence passed.

"...Rukia?" he questioned groggily as if he didn't know I was in here.

"Present" I said with my sugar sweet voice, rolling my eyes.

"Any hollows?"

"Negative"

"Ugh, just say no like a normal person"

"I am no normal person Ichigo, I am a soul reaper. And if you remember correctly, you aren't quite normal yourself."

"Least I can talk normal" I heard him grumble, I couldn't help but smile, he was fine, it was just a dream.

Just a dream...

"Hey, don't come out yet, I'm changing" he mumbled, his voice still full of sleep. I scuffed.

"Like I ever would."

"Shut the hell up"

"hmfh, how rude!"

"aha, hah..." He chuckled as I slipped into my uniform, running my fingers though my hair.

"kay"

I slipped the closet door open and laid my eyes on Ichigo, he always looked like a gentlemen in that uniform, well he did before you looked at his face...

"What?! Why you looking at me like that? Did I put the shirt on wrong or something?" he looked down at himself, displeased.

I smirked "see you at school, Kurosaki" I opened his window for me to jump out.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your distance though"

"I can't promise you of that" I jumped up, balancing my legs on the window seal.

"GOOOOD MORNING RUKI-" Kon's voice start to say but I didn't quite have the patience to deal with Kon today, so I jumped out the window quickly, landing gracefully on the sidewalk.

I flattened out my skirt and blew out a deep sigh. Now everything goes back to normal, that stupid dream won't change anything.

I started walking briskly,

"I LOVE YOU" my whole body shivered at the memory, how completely random. like Ichigo would ever love someone like me...with all the sins I have bestowed. No, never. We would never be.

"rukia! heheh, hi!" I jumped slightly and turned to look behind me, it was Inoue.

"Well, hello there Inoue" my attitude totally changed, my deep thinking expression turned into a happy look and feel of no worries, no soul duties, she made it easier to act too with her personality.

"i'mmm great! cant wait for lunch!" she giggled and I gave her a strange look but laughed it off and cheerfully replied "Well, didn't you just have breakfast?"

"yes! of course! but you know what they say, Lunch is the most important meal of the day! hehe!" I quickly looked away so that she wouldn't see the huge smile on my face, she had it totally wrong. I'm a soul reaper, and even I know that. After a couple seconds of walking I couldn't contain it, I busted out in laughter.

"Ahh, your so funny Inoue!" i said between giggles.

"huhh? what 's so funny?" she blinked many times at me in question.

But we had already reached the school and it was time we got dressed in my gym uniforms. The first class of the day…gym.

I got dressed and walked out to a thing called a baseball field with the group of girls I usually "hang" with. Inoue was talking about something – food I assume but I was too distracted with looking around the baseball field to see where Ichigo was to listen much.

"…and I was like gonna mix it with.."

Ah, there he is!

"…And I know it'd make a tasty treat..soo I'm so excited!..."

Yup, there he was. A Scowl rightfully in place, his hands crossed rightly over him, glaring at Keigo – who was, I think, dancing..?

"Rukiaaa? Rukiaaaaa." My head snapped back at Inoue. "eh?"

"I said, "don't you think?"

"Oh. Yes! I do think."

"hehehe, yay!"

A loud voice boomed over the Baseball field and people got into there places, I got the long thing they called a "Bat" and held it in my hands, smiling sweetly. Ichigo was leaning against the wire fences and I could feel my sweet smile fade into a smirk.

"ICHIGOO!"

His head flicked in my direction, but then he turned away, pretending that I wasn't calling his name.

Bastard.

"ICHIGO, WATCH MEE! WATCH ME HIT THE BALL!" I waved my arms at him and giggled with a loud and over the top cheerful voice.

"Rukia's talking to you dude!" I could hear Keigo try to whisper, but it came out more of a screech.

"N-no she's not.."

"Yeah she's-"

"SHE'S NOT DAMNIT, OK?!" Ichigo moved his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at me.

I set my jaw.

"You ready Rukia?" A boy whom I didn't know the name of asked.

"Yes!" I slammed the bat to the ground and swung it over my shoulder. "I'm ready!"

The boy threw the ball and I swung as hard as I could, making sure to aim it in just the right direction.

"ka-oof!" Perfect.

"Wha-OW, OW! DAMNIT, THAT HURT!" Ichigo held his cheek, the ball fell to the ground.

"uh, Rukia, that was in the wrong direction…" the boy mumbled. I smiled meekly at him "My apologies!"

"RUUUUUIIIIKKKKKKKAAAA!!!! YOU BITCH!"


End file.
